1. Field
This application relates generally to distributed database systems, and more specifically to a system and method of real-time transaction scheduling in a distributed database.
2. Related Art
A transaction comprises a unit of work performed within a database management system (DMS) against a database. The transaction is treated in a coherent and reliable way independent of other transactions. Additionally, in a distributed database system (DDS), transactions can be received from multiple sources (e.g. client applications, other nodes in the DDS, etc.) within a relatively short period of time. Accordingly, a transaction queue can form in the node. Some types of transactions in the queue may have a higher priority than other transactions types. However, scheduling higher priority transactions equally with other transactions can increase system latency.